1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a business model, and more particularly, to a service method of gas appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas appliances, including water heater, gas stove, fireplace, and other devices of burning gas, with the purpose to heat something, are familiar to all in home life. Take water heater for instance, the dealer installs the water heater at the consumer's house after he/she buys it. For better ventilation and safety reasons, the water heaters are often requested to be installed outdoors. Over time, some parts of the water heater can be damaged due to exposure to sun, rain, and wind; or simply due to old-age. With a slight damage in parts, the water heater can result in poor efficiency for heating, and with a more serious damage, it may result in gas leakage, or may create greater issue for safety. All this can be easily avoided by replacing the damaged parts to keep the water heater in normal function.
Typically, there are two conventional ways of service for water heaters, including:
One way being, the dealer sends a technician to the user's place to examine and repair the water heater after he/she receives a call. This usually happens after the user finds a problem with the water heater, and usually, the user never finds it until it becomes a serious problem. Sometimes, it can be too late, as the water heater itself suffered from too many problems that the user has to end up paying more for repairs.
The other way being, the dealer sends technician to the user's place for random checks, and appoints the date for the next check, judging upon the condition of the water heater at the time of the check. The technician may be able to find the problem with the water heater when it is just trivial. However, he/she has to make an appointment with the user, and that is a tough job. Even when this kind of service is free, users still have to spend time waiting for the technicians to arrive. A lot of users refuse this type of service because of its inconvenience with time. Furthermore, this type of service usually has difficulty detecting a problem with the water heater at the time of the problem's occurrence.